Rendezvous
by ohrere
Summary: Gila, Jalang dan Brengsek, mungkin itu adalah kata2 yg pantas untuk menggambarkan wanita bernama Luhan. Namun, jika kau melihatnya langsung ada kata yg lebih pantas untuk menggambarkannya ; Sempurna. Sebuah 'pertemuan' yang dibumbui 'ketidak-sengajaan' akan mengubah hidup Luhan seutuhnya. GS for Uke, Mature, Typos, OOC. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

_Kekayaan yang melimpah, wajahnya yang bahkan tidak dapat kau tandingi, membuatnya terlihat sangat sempurna._

_Bahkan hanya jika melihatnya sekilas, kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya. _

_Kau tidak akan bisa menolak keindahan pancaran mata rusa yang berkilauan bak krystal yang tertimpa sinar._

_Ya, dia adalah wanita gila. Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan hanya 1 lelaki dihidupnya._

_Ya, Dia jalang. Ia tidak akan sungkan berbagi sex pada setiap lelaki yang diinginkannya. _

_Ya, Dia Brengsek. Dia akan berusaha mendapatkan siapapun yang dia inginkan. Dan membuang mereka layaknya sampah ketika sudah mulai bosan. _

_Ya, dia adalah Luhan._

_Katakan segala hal buruk tersebut ketika kau melihatnya sekarang._

_Namun semuanya akan berubah ketika 'pertemuan' itu terjadi._

'_Pertemuan' yang dibumbui dengan kata 'ketidak-sengajaan' akan membuat hidup seorang Lu Han, berubah._

_Se-utuh-nya._

_._

_._

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan As Kris

All exo members

.

.

By : Ohrere©2014

* * *

Kilatan lampu berwarna – warni merupakan temannya setiap malam, suara bising dentuman musik seakan sudah akrab ditelinganya. Alkohol yang memabukkan serta bau asap rokok merupakan candu baginya. Dia wanita gila, jalang, bahkan mungkin brengsek namun jika kau melihatnya kau akan setuju jika bahwa kata yang pantas untuknya adalah : sempurna.

Di adalah Luhan.

Wanita yang tanpa ragu meliukkan badannya diatas lantai dansa. Menggerakkan kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang montok pada permukaan celana seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi mengimbangi gerakannya. Ia sesekali menyeringai ketika mendapati erangan tertahan dari lelaki yang sedari tadi digodanya.

Merasa belum cukup, ia terus saja merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh lelaki itu. Menggesekkan payudaranya yang seakan ingin membuncah dari balik tanktop hitam yang dilapisi oleh kemeja tembus pandangnya. Lelaki itu menatap Lu Han frustasi, ia kemudian meraih tengkuk Lu Han, menciumnya dengan ganas. Sekali lagi, Lu Han menyeringai di sela ciuman panas mereka di atas lantai dansa. Ya, dia tidak akan pernah gagal untuk membuat semua penis lelaki berdiri karena menginginkannya.

.

Bau asap rokok terus saja memenuhi seisi sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Seorang wanita dengan paras cantik tengah duduk di sebuah sofa dengan segelas Bir di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya asik menghisap rokok yang baru saja dinyalakannya. Tubuh rampingnya, hanya dilapisi oleh selembar kemeja tembus pandang yang kebesaran ditubuhnya. Sehingga menampilkan tubuh polosnya.

Sepasang tangan kemudian merengkuhnya dari belakang. Meremas pelan gundukan payudara besar yang seakan – akan meminta untuk dihabisi sekaligus.

"Hentikan Kris, kita sudah melakukannya tadi"

"Oh ayolah Lu Han, kau biasanya memberiku lebih dari ini"

Lelaki itu terus saja melancarkan aksinya dengan menggerayangi tubuh Luhan sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang berwarna putih yang keliatannya sangat menggiurkan itu.

"Kri..mmhh"

Belum sempat berkata – kata, bibir seksi Luhan sudah dibungkam oleh lumatan kasar Kris. Membuat ia mabuk kepayang, gelas bir yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya terjatuh begitu saja hingga membasahi tubuhnya. Lelaki terus saja menciumi bibir Luhan, tangannya digunakan untuk meremas kuat payudara besar milik Luhan. Luhan terus melenguh keras akibat perbuatan bejat lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Namun sedetik kemudian, luhan dapat menguasai dirinya. ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Kris hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia kemudian beranjak memasuki toilet. Kris yang dengan susah payah menahan hawa nafsunya, mengerang frustasi ketika melihat tubuh Luhan menjauhinya. Oh Bagaimanapun juga, urusan dengan 'adiknya' belum selesai.

Tak berapa lama, Luhan pun keluar dari toilet. Kali ini pakaiannya sudah rapi. Ia kemudian mendekati Kris yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'sayu'.

"Sebaiknya kau membereskan kekacauan ini, Kris. Aku akan segera pulang"

"Tapi Lu, kau tidak bisa seenaknya membuat penisku tegang lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Kau harus bertanggung jawab"

Luhan tertawa keras sambil meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia kembali menyulut api pada rokoknya, kemudian mendekati Kris yang masih terduduk di sofa nya. Luhan mempersempit jarak mereka. Kepulan asap rokoknya sengaja dihembuskan tepat pada wajah Kris. Lelaki itu tetap saja menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'laparnya'

"Suruh saja kekasihmu itu untuk bertanggung jawab." Ucap Luhan seduktif

Ia kemudian menyesap rokoknya dalam – dalam lalu meraih dagu milik kris. Menyatukan bibirnya, serta memasukkan kepulan asap yang sengaja ia simpan. Membuat Kris terbatuk – batuk karena perbuatan Luhan yang tiba – tiba.

Luhan menyeringai, lalu meremas kasar penis milik Kris yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Sebuah erangan lolos dari bibir Kris. Ia frustasi, wanita di depannya selalu bisa mempermainkan nafsunya.

"aku pulang. Jangan lupa membereskan kekacauan ini Kris. Aku sedang malas menghadapi Zitao"

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menyesali kenapa ia begitu saja melupakan kekasihnya ketika sedang bersama Luhan. Sungguh jika kau melihat wajah Luhan, tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu Kris. Kau tau itu.

.

TBC/END

.

.

*celingak-celinguk* haaay hhhiiii

Did anyone miss me ? hhi aku bawa FF baru nih. aduh gatau ini idenya tiba – tiba banget munculnya dan jadilah prolog ini buat jadi gambaran ceritaku ini. kalo respon dari readers cukup baik, bakalan dilanjutin deh.. ;;)

Iya aku inget kok kalo FF The Violinist aku masih utang 1 chapter lagi sama kaliaaan. Aduh gimana yaaa, aku lagi kehilangan feel buat ngelanjutin ff itu. hiks tar deh kalo mood aku udah baik, pasti aku lanjutin. Cuma aku gabisa janjiin kapan hhi

Jangan lupa review cerita ini yaa, buat yang mau ngasih saran secara pribadi buat kelanjutan cerita ini bisa PM atau Message di FB aku (Oh Rere). Segala bentuk saran yang membangun aku terima dengan senang hati kok ;)

Terima kasih buat readers yang ngeluangin waktu buat baca FF aku, salam ketjup from mehhh :*

.

**Ohrere©2014**


	2. Chapter 2

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Rendezvous**

.

.

Main cast :

Luhan As Luhan

Oh Sehun As Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan As Kris

All exo members

.

.

By : Ohrere©2014

* * *

Suasana panas tercipta di dalam sebuah kamar apartemen yang cukup luas. Suara lenguhan bercampur dengan teriakan nikmat terdengar dari bibir kedua insan yang tengah melakukan hubungan intim di dalamnya. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya seakan – akan tak ada udara yang dapat mendinginkan tubuh polos kedua pasangan namja dan yeoja tersebut.

"Oh My God, Fasterrhh baby…"

Racau seorang yeoja yang tengah menungging Ala 'doggy style'di depan seorang namja tampan yang sedang menggenjotnya dengan penuh tenaga.

"I'll give what you want..hhh"

Sang lelaki pun mempercepat gerakan penisnya dari dalam lubang wanita tersebut. menimbulkan suara becek dan basah yang sangat tidak asing ditelinga mereka. Lelaki tersebut semakin merapatkan posisi tubuhnya pada sang wanita , sehingga tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Payudara yang bebas menggantung milik wanita tersebut menjadi sasaran bagi sang lelaki untuk kemudian di remasnya keras – keras, menimbulkan teriakan nikmat dari bibir wanita yang tengah ditungganginya.

Ditengah – tengah aktifitas mereka, handphone sang lelaki yang berada di atas nakas berdering keras. Dengan tanpa melepas penisnya, lelaki tersebut memutar tubuhnya dan wanita yang tengah menikmati sisa – sisa orgasmenya agar mendekati nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, lelaki tersebut menggeser layar untuk mengangkat telpon yang diterimanya. Sedangkan tubuhnya, tak henti – hentinya menghentakkan penis besar miliknya ke dalam lubang wanita yang menjadi partner sex nya malam ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana?!" Sapa seseorang yang di ujung telpon membuat lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu mendongak karena menahan kenikmatannya, akibat 'aktivitasnya'

"Hubungi aku nan- Ouh, Shiit!"

Sehun berteriak tertahan ketika sang wanita melepaskan penisnya lalu mengulumnya dengan keras.

"Kau sedang bercinta ya? Dasar sialan, aku mene-"

Sambungan pun terputus ketika dengan sengajanya Sehun menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Ia tidak akan peduli pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh siapapun yang menelponnya tadi. yang menjadi fokus pikirannya saat ini adalah, ia harus memuaskan penisnya yang tengah berkedut – kedut tanda akan mencapai klimaks ke-tiganya.

Sehun terlihat tidak sabaran, ia menekan kepala wanita yang tengah sibuk mengulum penis besarnya hingga mencapai pangkal tenggorokan wanita tersebut. Membuat sang wanita tersedak bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air matanya. Hey, bayangkan saja penis sebesar milik seorang Oh Sehun dipaksa masuk seutuhnya pada mulut seorang wanita yang berbibir mungil ? sangat tidak sebanding.

Namun, air mata mata yang tidak sengaja keluar milik wanita tersebut membuat sehun semakin bergairah untuk terus melesakkan kejantannya pada mulut sang wanita. Hingga pada akhirnya, sehun merasakan bahwa penisnya terus berkedut dan menyemprotkan cairan yang cukup banyak dan langsung ditelan habis oleh sang wanita.

Suara lenguhan panjang yang berasal dari bibir Sehun dan wanita tersebut menandai berakhirnya aktifitas panas mereka pada malam yang panjang seperti saat ini. Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh tegapnya pada _king size bed_ miliknya. Diikuti oleh sang wanita yang langsung mengambil posisi tepat di sampingnya. Sehun menutup matanya, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih dibanjiri dengan peluh. Sedangkan sang wanita, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh polos sehun sambil tersenyum memandangi betapa sempurnya wajah lelaki yang tadi memberinya kenikmatan.

Wanita tersebut merasa beruntung dapat merasakan betapa perkasanya kejantanan seorang Oh Sehun. Seorang pengusaha ternama dan kaya raya di Seoul. Perusahaan Oh Corp yang bergerak di bidang _real estate_ merupakan perusahaan keluarga yang memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia. Pusatnya berada di Amerika, dan dipegang langsung oleh Oh Suho ayah Sehun. Sedangkan cabang terbesar pertama di pegang oleh Sehun sendiri yang merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Oh.

Wanita tersebut mengecup lembut bibir sehun yang masih terkatup. Dengan tubuh yang masih sama – sama polos, membuat peluh mereka bercampur sehingga membuat seprai dari ranjang milik Sehun terlihat basah. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun membuka matanya perlahan ketika menyadari kecupan yang diberikan oleh wanita yang kini sedang menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur sambil memeluk dirinya.

Sehun menoleh kearah jam dinding yang terletak di atas TV Flatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Irene Noona" Ucap Sehun

Wanita yang dipanggil Irene tersebut pun terperanjat. Ia menatap jam dinding yang masih menujukkan pukul 2 dini hari lalu menatap Sehun yang memasang wajah datar dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau bercanda, Sehun-ah? Ini bahkan belum terlihat pagi. Aku akan menginap disini"

Namun tak ada jawaban dari bibir Sehun. Irene menggerling nakal sambil merapatkan tubuh polosnya pada tubuh Sehun yang tengah bersandar pada ranjangnya. Tangannya dengan nakal bergerilya pada dada bidang Sehun. ia mulau mencoba untuk menggoda Sehun dengan memberikan rangsangan berupa sentuhan – sentuhan kecil pada puting lelaki tampan tersebut. namun sepertinya, itu tak berhasil. Karena sehun nampaknya tidak tergoda samasekali. Irene mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga milik Sehun,

"Kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan tadi jika kau mau. Aku bahkan sanggup untuk melayanimu hingga pagi nanti.." bisiknya seduktif

"cih."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia malah meraih remote TV dan menyalakan Televisinya.

"Kita sudah selesai melakukan _sex_, dan sekarang aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Jadi, untuk apa kau berlama – lama disini noona?"

Yeoja cantik yang bernama Irene tersebut menutup mulutnya, ia sebenarnya juga tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan oleh orang – orang diluar sana. Namun, mendengar Sehun berkata demikian membuat hatinya panas.

"Apa kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pelacurmu? Huh?!" teriak Irene frustasi. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka, lelaki maha sempurna idamannya melakukan hal buruk seperti ini terhadapnya.

Sehun hanya menyeringai, ia kemudian ikut mendudukkan diri dan memandang Irene dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai pelacur, toh aku tidak membayarmu."

Wanita itu menggeram, tangannya melayang ke udara hendak menampar pipi Sehun. namun dengan sigap ditahan oleh namja tersebut dengan santai.

"Kau!"

"Tidak perlu se-dramatis ini Noona. Kau sendiri yang menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku dengan sukarela."

"Tapi aku tida-"

"Shhh.. aku lelah. Sekarang lebih baik pergi dari apartemenku sekarang juga"

Irene menggeram marah. Yeoja itu beranjak dari _king size bed_ Sehun lalu memunguti helai demi helai pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu menuju toilet. Sedangkan sehun, lelaki tersebut tersenyum remeh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke televisi di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Irene keluar dari toilet dengan sudah berpakaian lengkap seperti saat ia memasuki apartemen Sehun. lebih tepatnya hanya menggunakan _mini dress_ yang ketat dan menggoda. Ia menatap sehun yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan TV samasekali dengan kesal.

"apa kau mau kupesankan _taxi,_ hmm?"

Pertanyaan Sehun justru membuat amarah Irene semakin menjadi. Ingin rasanya ia melempar _heels_nya langsung kedepan wajah Sehun yang terlewat datar dan kurang ajar tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu mengasianiku, Tuan Oh!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, ia memalingkan pandangannya pada Irene yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Baiklah"

"Dasar Brengsek !"

BLAM

Sehun menatap datar pada pintu kamarnya yang baru saja di banting kasar oleh Irene.

"Terima kasih"

Ya, itulah dia. Namja dengan ketampanan paras yang luar biasa sempurna. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi serta tegap membuat ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang dewa. Tidak akan ada wanita yang mampu menolaknya. Bahkan di antara mereka, ada yang rela menyerahkan dirinya hanya untuk di setubuhi oleh dirinya. Namun kau harus hati – hati, dia adalah namja yang menyimpan banyak kebusukan di balik segala kesempurnaannya. Karena dia adalah, Oh Sehun. Si Brengsek.

* * *

Seorang lelaki berparas tampan terlihat tergesa – gesa memasukkan _password_ pada sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam. Lelaki tersebut memegang dua buah _paperbag_ yang berisi berbagai macam bahan makanan. Setelah berhasil memasukkan _password_nya dengan benar, lelaki tersebut membuka pintu apartemen tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Apartemen yang cukup luas dan rapi, dengan di dominasi oleh warna cream serta gold yang mencolok. Menyimpan banyak jenis pernak – pernik berwarna senada yang tertata apik pada _buffet – buffet_ tembus pandang. Pemiliknya pasti adalah seorang yang memiliki selera yang sangat tinggi.

Lelaki tersebut menaruh kedua buah _paperbag_ yang dibawanya tadi ke dapur. Melihat keadaan apartemen yang masih gelap, lelaki itu sudah dapat menebak bahwa sang empunya masih tertidur lelap. Atau mungkin sedang tidak berada di sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki tersebut segera memasuki sebuah kamar yang berdekatan dengan ruang televisi. Aroma_ floral_ yang kental bercampur dengan bau asap rokok segera menguar dari kamar tersebut. lelaki tersebut menggeleng perlahan ketika mendapati seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya di bawah selimut tebalnya.

Dengan telaten, lelaki tersebut membuka gorden yang masih tertutup sehingga sinar matahari yang terang langsung merangsak masuk ke kamar besar yang di dominasi oleh warna putih tersebut.

"Ya! Tutup gordennya, aku masih ingin tidur!"

Teriak wanita yang terbangun dari tidurnya akibat sinar matahari yang secara tiba – tiba menyorotinya. Lelaki tersebut tidak bergeming samasekali, ia malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya tepat di dadanya sambil menonton wanita yang bersembunyi di balik selimutnya untuk bangun. Sebentar lagi, ia pasti akan dihadiahi oleh lemparan bantal tepat di tubuhnya oleh wanita tersebut.

Satu

Dua

Ti-

Hap!

Dengan sigap lelaki tersebut menangkap lemparan bantal yang dihadiahkan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Taeyong-ah! Kau mau kubunuh ya?!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Taeyong itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah acak – acakan khas bangun tidur yeoja di depannya. Apapun yang tengah dilakukan yeoja tersebut tidak dapat menyembunyikan kecantikannya.

"Kau harus bangun noona, ini sudah sangat siang."

Yeoja yang dipanggil noona oleh Taeyong tersebut mendengus kesal. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu keluar kamar menuju dapurnya diikuti oleh Taeyong. Wanita tersebut meraih sekaleng bir yang berada di dalam lemari pendingin. Baru saja hendak menyantap 'sarapan wajibnya', dengan sigap Taeyong merampas bir tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Taeyong-ah! Apa kau gila?!"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, kau harus mengurangi asupan alkoholmu noona? kenapa kau sulit sekali untuk dibilangi sih?!"

Wanita tersebut memilih untuk pergi dan duduk diruang televisi. Ia seakan tau, bahkan jika ia berteriak melawan perkataan lelaki tersebut, ia tidak akan bisa. Karena toh dia sangat menyayangi lelaki di depannya ini.

Taeyong menghampiri wanita yang tengah menonton televis tersebut dengan 1 porsi kimbab dan segelas air di tangannya. Tadi, sebelum sampai ke sini ia menyempatkan diri untuk membeli kimbab tersebut untuk wanita yang dikunjunginya. Ia seakan sudah hapal, bahwa wanita ini belum menyentuh apapun saat ia sampai.

"Lebih baik kau makan ini, Noona. Ini lebih memiliki gizi dibanding dengan alkohol – alkohol tak bergunamu itu."

Wanita tersebut memandang Taeyong dengan kesal, "Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi brengsek. Kau tidak perlu mengaturku!"

"Aku tau, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin Lu Han noona kenapa – napa"

Wanita tersebut ternyata adalah Lu Han. Dan Taeyong merupakan adik kandungnya. Sehingga bukan pemandangan yang aneh jika setiap pagi, Taeyong bisa masuk seenaknya ke apartemen milik kakaknya tersebut. Mereka berdua sangat saling menyayangi sebagai saudara. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang 'liar', Taeyong merupakan tipe lelaki yang tidak banyak tingkah. Ia lebih banyak diam dan bekerja mengurusi perusahaan cabang milik keluarga mereka. Di antara mereka hampir tidak ada rahasia. Taeyong bahkan tau dengan sifat 'nakal' yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya tersebut.

"Apa kau tadi malam tidur dengan lelaki bernama Kris itu lagi, hmm?"

"Ne, dia cukup perkasa. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan membuangnya" jawab Luhan santai sambil merebut kimbab yang dipegang oleh Taeyong lalu menyantapnya. Taeyong hanya menghela napas,

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini noona?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu samasekali Lu Taeyong. Kau tidak perlu terus – terusan mengkhawatirkanku, oke? Bagaimanapun aku adalah kakakkmu. Dan aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Tapi Noo-"

"Oh ya! Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan terkena HIV atau semacamnya. Hei, aku tidak bercinta dengan sembarangan orang. Aku bisa memastikan semua lelaki yang tidur bersamaku bersih."

"Tapi dia sudah memiliki yeojachingu noona."

Luhan tertawa kecil, lalu meraih gelas yang yang berada di depannya dan meneguk air putihnya sampai habis. Ia menaruh kimbab yang dipegangnya lalu memandang wajah adiknya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Apa peduliku, hmm? Lagipula, Kris bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari Zitao pacarnya itu"

Taeyong mendengus kesal lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tau, kakaknya tidak akan pernah peduli dengan perasaan orang lain selain dirinya. ia bahkan menganggap bahwa Lu Han adalah wanita jalang dan paling brengsek yang pernah ia temui. Namun ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya tersebut.

"Kau harus mencoba untuk perduli terhadap perasaan orang lain, noona."

Luhan tersenyum kecil, lalu mengecup pelan pipi adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang, taeyong-ah. aku akan bersiap ke Butik. Ada beberapa model yang akan mencoba bajunya."

Taeyong kembali menghela napasnya. Kakaknya pasti akan selalu berlalu ketika ia mulai membahas gaya hidup 'nakal' Lu Han.

* * *

Lu Han terlihat seksi dengan balutan_ bodycon dress_ yang jatuh tepat di atas lututnya. Dress ketat bermotif abstrak tersebut membentuk tubuh_ S Line_ nya dengan sempurna. Rambutnya di cepol sederhana sehingga menimbulkan kesan hot ketika sisa – sisa rambutnya jatuh di wajah mungilnya. Ia memasuki butiknya dengan anggun lalu di sambut oleh beberapa pegawainya yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

Lu Han berprofesi sebagai _designer_ terkenal di Seoul. Ia memiliki sebuah Butik yang di beri _brand_ namanya. Walaupun dengan keadaan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat kaya raya, tidak membuat ia hanya ongkang – ongkang kaki mendompleng pada perusahaan ayahnya. Ia merupakan yeoja yang memegang prinsip tinggi dan tidak akan menggantungkan hidupnya pada orang lain. Benar – benar wanita yang sangat berkelas.

Lu Han segera memasuki ruangannya yang berada di dalam butik tersebut. Ia mulai membuka lemari berkas miliknya dan mencari berkas – berkas biodata para model yang akan memeragakan busana rancangannya.

Tiba – tiba, seseorang masuk keruangan Lu han dan menyeringai kecil ketika mendapati tubuh montok Lu Han yang membelakanginya. Hey, bahkan hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya dari belakang sudah mampu membuat 'adiknya' yang di bawah bangun.

"Hay.. Lu Han-ah"

Sapa seorang laki – laki yang dengan wajah yang sangat tampan serta tinggi di atas rata – rata. Lelaki tersebut langsung memeluk tubuh Lu Han dari belakang tanpa segan. Lalu mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada leher putih wanita tersebut dengan lembut.

Lu Han menyeringai kecil lalu membalik tubuhnya untuk memandang wajah lelaki yang baru saja mencium lehernya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah pulang?" ujar Lu han seraya mengalungkan tangannya ke leher lelaki jangkung bernama chanyeol tersebut lalu berjinjit untuk mencium bibirnya.

Mereka terlibat ciuman cukup panas, membuat gairah chanyeol naik. Ia bahkan mengangkat tubuh Luhan hingga terduduk di atas meja kerjanya. Cukup lama mereka saling memagut, sampai akhirnya luhan mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol yang mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti.

"Kau selalu saja menggairahkan Lu han-ah.. Kapan kau mengizinkanku untuk menikmati tubuhmu ini, hmm?" ujar Chanyeol seraya mengecup pelan bahu luhan yang terkekspos. Lu han hanya tertawa nakal. Ia pun beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan meraih sebatang rokok. Dengan sigap, lelaki bernama chanyeol tersebut menyalakan percikan api yang untuk mengidupkan rokok milik Lu Han.

"Apa kau merasa penis mu sudah cukup besar untuk memasukiku, hmm?" ucap lu han dengan nada menggoda sambil menyesap perlahan rokoknya.

"Hey, kau meragukanku?"

Lu han kembali tertawa. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan meragukanmu. Kita bisa bercinta nanti malam" jawab Luhan

Chanyeol pun berbinar mendengar jawaban Lu Han. Sungguh ini merupakan saat yang paling ditunggu olehnya. Bagaiaman tidak, untuk pertama kalinya Lu han menyetujui untuk berbagi sex dengannya.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Lu?"

"Tidak Chanyeol-ah, kau bisa memegang ucapanku."

Lelaki itu menyeringai lalu mendorong tubuh lu han hingga menempel pada dinding. Ia meraup kasar bibir milik Lu Han. Lu Han melenguh kecil ketika merasakan gigi – gigi milik chanyeol menggesek bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Lu"

Lu Han hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menyesap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya sehingga menghasilkan kepulan – kepulan asap putih di udara.

"Temui aku di Celcius jam 11 malam. Aku akan menunggumu di sana" ucap Lu han

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kita tidak langsung ke hotel atau apartemenku saja, lu?"

"Hey, kau bahkan baru kembali dari Milan. Apa kau tidak ingin mentraktirku terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya, kau bisa membelikanku_ Wine_ atau _Vodka_ sebelum kau memasukkan penismu ke lubangku."

Kata – kata fulgar Lu han membuat darah Chanyeol berdesir. Entah kenapa ia bisa sangat terhipnotis dengan perkataan kasar Lu han. Ia seakan tidak bisa menahan gravitasi ketika berdekatan dengan Lu han. Tubuhnya ingin selalu berdekatan dengan wanita ini.

"Geure. Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu tuan putri"

Lu han tersenyum nakal. Ia kembali menyesap rokoknya dengan puas. Ia memandangi tubuh chanyeol yang berjalan keluar ruangannya. Entah karena apa, ia bisa mengiyakan keinginan chanyeol untuk menyetubuhinya. Padahal sebelum – sebelumnya, ia samasekali tidak berfikir untuk berbagi sex dengan lelaki yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak duduk di bangku kuliah tersebut. mungkin ini karena efek rasa 'bosannya' terhadap hubungan sex nya dengan Kris. Entah kenapa, ia sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan lelaki tersebut. Siapa tau, si bodoh Chanyeol bisa memberikan kepuasan yang berbeda padanya. dan ia bisa membuang Kris begitu saja. Seperti laki – laki lainnya.

* * *

Gemerlap dunia malam tak asing lagi bagi kedua orang lelaki yang kini berada pada sebuah bar di sudut kota Seoul. Mereka adalah Sehun dan juga Kai. Mereka berdua merupakan sahabat yang setiap malamnya tidak pernah absen untuk menikmati 'indahnya' dunia malam yang dipenuhi dengan wanita – wanita berpayudara besar dan memamerkan bongkahan pantat yang siap untuk mereka santap.

Kai sebenarnya sudah memiliki seorang yeojachingu, namun sifatnya yang tidak jauh brengseknya dari Sehun membuatnya terkadang ikut 'bermain-main' bersama sahabatnya jika wanitanya sedang tidak bersamanya.

Sehun tengah meneguk segelas_ vodka_ di tangannya. Pandangannya tak lepas pada kerumunan manusia yang tengah menggerakkan tubuh mereka di atas lantai dansa. Ia dan kai tengah berada di sebuah sofa eksklusif yang sengaja di bayarnya untuk menikmati malamnya. Entah kenapa, malam ini sehun tidak begitu bergairah bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggoda wanita – wanita nakal yang memamerkan tubuh mereka. Ia memilih untuk meneguk _Vodka_nya saja. Bahkan di sofa mereka tidak terlihat ada wanita yang menemani mereka.

"Hey, kau harus membayar biaya dokter THT ku. Aku sangat sial mendengarkan suara busukmu itu di telpon!" Ujar Kai seraya meraih segelas _'white russian'_ lalu meminumnya.

Ia tidak ingin mabuk malam ini, karena sebentar lagi wanitanya akan datang. Ia bisa dihabisi jika di dapati mabuk oleh Kyungsoo. Ya, walaupun terkenal sangat mesum dan nakal, Kai bisa begitu saja tunduk pada Kyungsoo. Ia sangat mencintai gadis yang telah menjadi tunangannya tersebut.

"Siapa suruh kau menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat" jawab Sehun santai

Kai hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Jadi, kau habis bercinta dengan siapa kemarin?"

"Irene noona"

"Mwo?!" kai hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya tepat di depan wajah sehun jika saja tidak di tahannya. Bagaimana tidak, Irene yang di maksud oleh Sehun adalah salah satu pengusaha muda yang sangat terkenal di kalangan mereka. Bahkan semua lelaki mengidam – idamkan dapat menikmati tubuh Irene yang terkenal sangat hebat di ranjang.

"Kau berlebihan"

Kai mendelik mendengar perkataan Sehun. dasar manusia datar tak berperasaan.

"Jangan bilang kau hanya menjadikannya _one night stand_-mu?!" selidik jongin

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Kau sangat hebat, Kai-ah"

"Kau benar – benar lelaki brengsek dan juga paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui sehun-ah."

"Ya! Kau harus berkaca jika ingin mengataiku seperti itu"

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan menyia – nyiakan Irene Noona, Sehun-ah. Sangat sayang hanya menjadikannya _one night stand_ disaat semua namja menginginkan tubuhnya"

"Dia tidak sehebat yang kalian pikir, kau tau. Rasanya tidak berbeda ketika aku bercinta dengan Krystal-"

Kai hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Sehun memang sahabatnya yang paling gila. Ia bahkan mengakui bahwa sehun tidak memiliki cacat sedikitpun dalam hidupnya namun melihat sifat brengseknya, membuat kai harus berfikir beribu – ribu kali untuk memberi kata sempurna padanya.

"-lagipula, dia jalang" sambung sehun

"Dasar Bodoh. Kau pikir dirimu tidak jalang, huh?!"

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Kai. "Setidaknya, jika aku ingin mencari pacar ataupun istri dia tidak boleh melebihi betapa jalangnya oh Sehun."

"dasar gila!"

Sedangkan sehun, ia hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Kai. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah bartender yang sibuk meracik minuman untuk para tamu. Tanpa sengaja, matanya terpaku pada sosok wanita yang menggunakan_ LBD_ yang sangat ketat. Surai perak milik wanita tersebut tergerai bebas. Wanita itu terlihat sangat berkelas serta menarik walaupun sehun belum melihat wajahnya.

Dengan tergesa, sehun menarik dirinya untuk mendekati wanita tersebut. kai yang bingung dengan tingkah sehun hanya dapat menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia harus menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk cepat – cepat menemuinya sebelum ia mati bosan disini.

.

.

Lu han sengaja datang lebih awal dari jam yang di sepakatinya dengan Chanyeol. Selain karena menghindari adiknya, Taeyong yang sudah pasti akan mengunjungi apartemennya tepat pukul setengah sebelas seusai pulang kerja. Dan jika begitu, lu han pasti akan sulit untuk meloloskan diri dari adiknya tersebut.

Lu han akhirnya duduk di bar dan memesan segelas _Margarita_ pada bartender. Suasana Bar terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Seakan tidak pernah bosan, Luhan mengamati satu persatu pengunjung yang datang. Bar ini seakan menjadi teman setianya setiap malam. Biasanya, akan ada Kris yang menemaninya. Namun, karena sekarang ia sudah bosan dengan lelaki tersebut ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan Kris.

"Hey.."

Lu Han menoleh ketika sebuah suara menyadarkannya. Oh tidak, entah kenapa darahnya langsung berdesir ketika menatap manik mata lelaki yang baru saja menyapanya. Lelaki tersebut tampan, bahkan sangat tampan. Postur tubuhnya mirip dengan Kris, hanya sedikit lebih pendek. Namun garis wajah lelaki ini lebih sempurna. Rahangnya terlihat tegas dan kulitnya yang sangat putih terlihat sempurna ditubuhnya.

"Nona?"

Lu Han tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendapati tangan lelaki tersebut sudah bergerak – gerak di depan wajahnya. Oh tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Lu han?

"Kau siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Lu han. Ingin saja rasanya ia menarik lu han dalam pelukannya dan menyetubuhinya sepanjang malam. Hey, ia tidak salah pilih. Wanita ini sangat sempurna. Tubuhnya yang berbentuk S line dipadu dengan wajah mungilnya yang sangat manis. Matanya yang berbinar – binar terlihat seperti mata seekor rusa. Sehun bahkan bisa mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh wanita tersebut dari jaraknya ini.

"Apa itu penting?"

Lu han tersenyum kecil, ia menyesap margaritanya perlahan.

"Tentu saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang asing"

Baru saja hendak mengeluarkan bungkusan rokoknya, rokok tersebut terjatuh ketika sehun hendak menjabat tangannya. Lu Han menyeringai nakal, ia bermaksud menggoda Sehun. dengan gerakan sensual ia menungging untuk mengambil bungkusan rokok yang terjatuh tepat di depan Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika menyadari betapa menggodanya kedua bongkahan pantat yang terlihat sangat montok tersebut.

Ingin rasanya sehun meremas pantat milik Lu han yang menonjol di balik dress hitam ketat yang digunakannya. Tanpa sengaja, kepala Lu Han menyenggol penis milik Sehun ketika hendak berdiri. Sehun menahan erangannya ketika merasakan rangsangan pada penis nya. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Hey, bagaimana bisa penisnya langsung berdiri tegak bahkan hanya tersentuh oleh bagian tubuh Luhan. sangat payah.

Lu Han tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati wajah Sehun yang merah padam. Ia kemudian mendekati Sehun lalu berjinjit untuk membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Penismu, lumayan besar"

Seakan mendapat lampu hijau, Sehun menyeringai mendengar perkataan kotor Lu Han. Ia kemudian meraih pinggang Lu Han dengan cepat, membuat wanita itu sedikit kaget.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bercinta dengan penisku. Hmm?"

Darah Lu Han berdesir hebat mendengar perkataan Sehun. entah kenapa libidonya bisa secepat ini naik bahkan hanya dengan kata – kata Sehun. kau seperti amatir, Lu Han-ah, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Apa penismu ini, bisa memberiku kenikmatan?" tanya Lu Han dengan nada menggoda

Sehun mengulum senyumnya, "Kau harus mencoba untuk mengetahuinya"

"Tentu saja"

Lu han tidak tau apa sekarang otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan alkohol sehingga ia menjadi gila dan kehilangan akal untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. namun, ia seolah tersihir dengan wajah serta perlakuan Sehun. ia seakan tidak bisa menolaknya.

"persiapkan dirimu"

Sehun kemudian menyesap bibir milik Lu Han, ia bahkan tidak perlu jika semua mata tertuju pada dirinya dan juga Lu han. Peduli setan. Wanita di depannya sangat menggoda untuk di lewatkan. Lu Han pun membalas ciuman sehun dengan tak kalah panasnya. Tangan sehun kemudian digunakannya untuk memeras pantat montok Lu Han yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Lu Han melenguh kecil lalu menarik tangan Sehun dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk melakukannya disini kan?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "tentu saja tidak"

Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Lu Han keluar dari bar. Entah setan apa yang merasuki keduanya. Lu han bahkan baru saja mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia akan bercinta dengan seorang laki – laki yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. walaupun ia sudah sering berbagi sex dengan banyak lelaki, namun baru kali ini ia menyetujui untuk bercinta pada lelaki yang samasekali baru ditemuinya. Ia juga melupakan bahwa ia memiliki janji dengan chanyeol saat ini. yang dipikirannya hanyalah lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini.

Tidak bedanya dengan Sehun. tidak biasanya ia tertarik untuk meniduri wanita yang baru dikenalnya. Bahkan ia belum mengenal lu han kurang dari satu jam. Namun, ia seakan tidak bisa lepas dari pesona wanita tersebut. Mungkin ia akan mengakatakan bahwa Lu han tak lebih dari wanita jalang karena mau menyerahkan tubuhnya bahkan pada lelaki yang baru saja dikenalnya. Hey, apa bedanya dengan dirinya? Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak pernah senafsu ini jika ingin bercinta.

Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang serta menggairahkan bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Haaaaaaayyy… aduh pasti ini readers pada kesel karena ada tanda TBC di akhirannya. Sengaja sih, biar kalian geregetan /padahal gak **

**Aku seneng banget kalian ngerespon dengan baik FF aku ini, terima kasih banyak untuk review follow serta favoritnya. Aku sayangg kaliaaaaaaan /kecup satu-satu**

**Oh ya, buat readers yang nanya Rendezvous itu apa. Rendezvous itu intinya adalah sebuah pertemuan. Jadi maksudnya di FF aku ini, 'pertemuan' itulah yang jadi tonggak atau intinya. Gitu pokoknya hehe**

**Dan buat readers yang mungkin bertanya – tanya kenapa tiba – tiba aku masukin Taeyong untuk jadi salah satu cast penting disini, gak lain gak bukan hanya sebagai pelampiasan aku karena saking ngefansnya sama Lee Taeyong woohoo! Demi deh, aku langsung kepincut gitu sama doi pas buka web nya Smrookies apalagi pas nonton teaser SR14Bnya dia. Ya Tuhaaaaaan, bisa gak sihh itu suara gak ngegoda imaaan /mulai gila. Dan saat itu aku langsung mutusin buat ngebiasin Taeyong setelah sehun karena bagaimanapun sehun bakalan tetep nomer satu dihati /digampar. Dan dengan segenap hati memutuskan untuk menunggu Taeyong sampe debut /halah **

**Untuk FF ini, mungkin aku gak bakal bikin jadi panjang karena takut pada bosen dan berbelit – belit /ngeles /padahal takut gak keurus /kayak FF satunya /uhukk **

**So, what do you think with this chapter guys? Give your comment in this review box. Okaaaay ? Jeongmal khamsahamnida yeorobun, and see you in next chapter :***

**Ps : Mohon Maaf Lahir batin ya readers, maafin kalo aku sebagai author amatir di FFn bikin salah. Hey, I'm just human, okay ? haha. Love ya! xoxo.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
By : Ohrere©2014**


End file.
